Sebchel: Remind Me
by Smytheberry1726
Summary: AU. This is my 40th story. Two shot based off "Remind me" by Brad Paisley w/Carrie Underwood. Smytheberry endgame.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wow I've reached my 40th fan fiction story. This will be a two shot Smytheberry story. The song is " You Remind Me" by Brad Paisley w/ Carrie Underwood. Sebastian and Rachel dated in high school until she left for New York. They reunite at Callbacks. Will they remember the love they let go? Happy Reading.

By the way, did you catch Grant on Live with Live with Kelly &amp; Michael on Jan 26? He looked so hot and brought his mom and sister. He said he's talked with RIB and some cast members that he would love to come back for final season but because of schedule conflicts it doesn't look like it will happen. I'm kinda bummed out. So glad The Flash was picked up for Season 2. And how amazing for William Shatner to tweet that he has a soft spot for Grant. ❤ him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Rachel had finally graduated from the hellmouth of Lima, Ohio...McKinley High School. After years of being bullied and numerous slushy facials, Rachel Berry was finally free. Senior year wasn't all bad though. She got into NYADA, starred in West Side Story, won Nationals, but most importantly she became engaged to the best boyfriend anyone could ever want . Nope not Finn Hudson, but Sebastian Smythe. Many didn't see that coming. He was often known as the Ass of Dalton. Granted Sebastian wasn't perfect, but he was perfect to her.

Sebastian was tall, dark and gorgeous. A fabulous dancer and kept up with her vocally. He completely loved her for who she was. Sebastian showed her a side of himself reserved just for her. She stared at the beautiful engagement ring on her finger and smiled. In just a few hours she would become Mrs. Sebastian Smythe-Berry. " I love you, Seb" she whispered to self.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was in the car on his phone with Rachel's dads. Today he thought would be the happiest day of his life. He thought after graduation he would be marrying the love of his life, Rachel Berry. He loved her more than life and nothing that he wouldn't do for her. That is why he made the decision that he would do the right thing and send Rachel off to New York and fulfill her dream of taking the Broadway world by storm. He was going to stay behind to work in his father's law office while studying to be an attorney. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. But, he wouldn't want her resenting him from keeping her from living her dreams.

Rachel's dads: Sebastian, you know what you have to-do.

Sebastian: *fighting tears* Yes Sirs, I know what I have to do. I love her.

Leroy: We know this and if the universe wants you together , You both will find your way back together.

Sebastian: She's coming now. She will be on the 4:15pm flight to New York today.

Hiram: Good job, Son.

Sebastian hung up the phone as soon as Rachel entered his car. She hopped in and kissed him.

Rachel: Hi baby. Okay so we got everything? Dress,makeup, license. I love you and can't wait to become Mrs. Smythe-Berry.

Sebastian: Let's go we don't want to be late.

The car ride was quiet, and Rachel reached over to hold Sebastian's free hand. Sebastian intertwined their fingers. He was dying inside. How badly he wanted to head to City Hall and ride off into the Sunset with Rachel. Perhaps someday, but today he was sending her off to the city of her dreams...without him.

They finally reached the airport, and Rachel looked so confused.

Rachel: Um babe is this a joke? Why are we at the airport? This isn't funny we're going to be late.

Sebastian: You're on the 4:15pm flight to New York.

Rachel: Wait what?!

Sebastian: Your dads are already there waiting for you.

Rachel: I thought we were getting married?! Don't you want me?

Sebastian: I want you so badly, but you need to fulfill your dreams first. New York and Broadway were your loves long before me. If the Universe aligns itself and we are meant to be..then spend eternity together.

Rachel: I'm not leaving without you.

Sebastian: Rachel, you have to go. Please. Don't make it harder. I love you. You and I...we are endgame.

Sebastian gets Rachel's luggage and walks her to check in. He knows he can't go with her through security checkpoint. He was dying inside as he watched tears slipping from Rachel's beautiful brown eyes.

Rachel: I can't believe this. I thought you wanted to marry me.

The whole Glee club and Mr. Schue along with the Warblers were at the airport to say goodbye to the future Broadway Berry.

Roots Before Branches"

[Rachel:]  
So many things  
To do and say  
But I can't seem  
To find my way  
But I wanna know how  
I know  
I'm meant  
For something else  
But first  
I gotta find myself  
But I don't know how

[Rachel with Sebastian harmonizing:]  
Oh, why do  
I reach for the stars  
When I don't have wings  
To carry me that far?

[Rachel with Sebastian:]  
I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me

[Rachel (Sebastian):]  
Sometimes  
I don't wanna feel  
(Sometimes  
I don't wanna feel)

And forget the pain  
Is real  
(And forget the pain  
Is real)

Put my head  
In the clouds

Oh, start to run  
And then I fall  
(start to run  
And then I fall)

Thinkin'  
I can't get it all  
Without my feet  
On the ground  
(Seein'  
I can't get it all  
Without my feet  
On the ground)

[Rachel:]  
There's always a seed  
Before there's a rose  
The more that it rains  
The more I will grow

[Rachel with Sebastian:]  
I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me

[Rachel:]  
Whatever comes  
I know how to take it  
Learn to be strong  
I won't have to fake it  
Oh, you're understandin'  
The wind can come  
And do its best  
Blow me north, and south,  
East and west  
But I'll still  
Be standing  
I'll be standing

[Rachel &amp; Sebastian with New Directions/Warblers:]  
If I have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am (To know who I am)  
Before I know  
Who I'm gonna be  
And faith  
To take chances  
To live like I see  
A place in this world

*Rachel went around hugging everyoe*

I gotta have  
Roots before branches  
To know who I am  
Before I know  
Who I wanna be  
And faith

[New Directions/Warblers:]  
To take chances  
And live like I see  
A place in this world  
For me

[Rachel:]  
I gotta have  
Roots before branches

Sebastian: Rachel, I love you. Don't forget me. This isn't goodbye. I'll see you soon. Kick ass in New York!

Rachel: I love you too.

Rachel turned to walk away, but Sebastian turned her around to face him and crushed their lips together.

Sebastian: Just a reminder, we are endgame.

Rachel went to walk through security, and took one last look especially towards Sebastian. He was fighting his tears. She waved goodbye and headed for her flight to New York...alone.

Sebastian held back his tears until she was out of eyesight.

Thad: Bro, you did the right thing.

Sebastian: I just let the woman I love go. How is that right?

Kurt: She will thank you later.

Sebastian: Just leave me alone. *turned and walked out of airport falling to his knees sobbing. "I love you, Rachel." He sobbed as he watched a plane take off on the runway.

A/N: More to come next chapter. I decided this will be a two shot story. Read and Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Back for second part of story. This is my 40th story and I decided to dedicate this to my fellow Smytheberry shippers. You know who you are. :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, characters or song lyrics.

Six months later in New York...

Rachel was in the loft and had his gotten off work at the Spotlight Diner as a Singing Waitress. She was busy with school, work, auditoning for roles on Broadway. She was awaiting to hear about results for her second callback for Beauty and the Beast. She was auditioning to play Belle. Brody Weston was auditioning to play The Beast. It has been six months since the day she left Lima, Ohio behind along with family, friends, and most importantly Sebastian. When she first got on the plane she hated him for what he had done. But, as time went on she realized how hard it must have been for him and how much he loved her. This is how a man loves someone. Didn't make her feel better though.

She tried to date but could never get Sebastian out of her head or her heart. Rachel was in her room getting dressed to go out with Kurt, Sam, and Blaine. They were headed to a popular NYADA hangout, Callbacks. Best Karaoke spot around.

Kurt: Diva will you please hurry up!

Blaine: Kurt, hun, please calm down.

Sam: I'm a little short in cash.

Blaine: We got you covered. *whispering to Sam*"plus we have a surprise for Rachel. Or someone special acrually. She needs to hurry up.

Sam: Who? Finn is in the Army.

Kurt: Not Finn...

Sam: Oh?!

Blaine: Ahhhh...

Rachel finally emerged from the bedroom in black high shorts, heels, black tank top and white jacks. Her hair was cascading in waves and wearing light make-up.

Sam: Wow Rach, you look sexy as hell.

Kurt: Why you never dressed this way in high school I'll never know.

Blaine: Lets get going!

Rachel: I'm coming, I'm coming.

Blaine: Who knows if all goes as planned you'll be screaming that later!

Rachel:*smacking Blaine playfully * Blaine Devon Anderson! Perv much?

Sam: Puck and Santana have corrupted him.

Rachel: *singing* Don't you want me baby...

Blaine: Hahaha

A half hour later, the group of friends were at a table near the stage at Callbacks. It wad Rachel's turn with Sam.

I Told You So (A/N: Carrie Underwood/Randy Travis)

(Sam)  
Suppose I called you up tonight  
And told you that I love you  
And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone

(Rachel)  
If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away  
Would you tell me that you love me too  
And would we cry together  
Or would you simply laugh at me and say

(Rachel)

I told you so

(Sam)  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I've found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

(Rachel)

If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever  
Would you get down on yours too and take my hand  
Would we get that old time feeling  
Would we laugh and talk for hours  
The way we did when our love first began  
Would you tell me that you've missed me too

(Sam)  
And that you've been so lonely  
And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we'd live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only  
Or would you say the tables finally turned

(Rachel)

Would you say I told you so

(Sam)  
Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in  
I told you so  
But you had to go  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

(Rachel)

Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again

Rachel hugged Sam, and bowed to the crowd who were applauding.

Announcer: We have one more and this person wants to be anonymous for some reason.

Rachel walked to the restroom, and soon someone approached the stage. As she came out of restroom she heard a familiar voice coming from the stage.

?: I would like to ask someone special to join me on stage. Rachel Berry, will you come help me with this song?

Rachel looked up and saw a tall, dark haired man with beautiful eyes and that smile..she took in a sharp breath..it couldn't be...

Rachel: Sebastian? How? *she looked at her friends who smirked* you guys knew?

Kurt: Yes Diva.

Blaine: Surprise!

Sam: Go get your Warbler!

Sebastian: Rachel? Please?

Rachel didn't know what to think or how to feel. A part of her wanted to hit him and then kiss him until there wasn't a tomorrow, and the other wanted to run away.

"Remind Me"  
(A/N: Brad Paisley with Carrie Underwood)

[Sebastian:]  
We didn't care if people stared  
We'd make out in a crowd somewhere  
Somebody'd tell us to get a room  
It's hard to believe that was me and you  
Now we keep saying that we're okay  
But I don't want to settle for good not great  
I miss the way that it felt back then I wanna feel that way again

[Sebastian:] Been so long that you'd forget the way I used to kiss your neck  
[Rachel:] Remind me, remind me  
[Sebastian:] So on fire so in love. Way back when we couldn't get enough  
[Rachel:] Remind me, remind me

[Rachel:]  
Remember the airport dropping me off  
We were kissing goodbye and we couldn't stop  
[Sebastian:] I felt bad cause you missed your flight  
[Rachel and Sebastian:] But that meant we had one more night

[Rachel:]  
Do you remember how it used to be  
We'd turn out the lights and we didn't just sleep  
[Sebastian:] Remind me, baby, remind me  
[Rachel:]  
Oh, so on fire so in love  
That look in your eyes that I miss so much  
[Sebastian:] Remind me, baby, remind me

[Sebastian:] I wanna feel that way  
[Rachel:] Yeah, I wanna hold you close  
[Sebastian and Rachel ]  
Oh, if you still love me  
Don't just assume I know

[Rachel:] Baby, remind me, remind me

[Rachel:] Do you remember the way it felt?  
[Sebastian:] You mean back when we couldn't control ourselves  
[Rachel:] Remind me  
[Sebastian:] Yeah, remind me  
[Rachel:]  
All those things that you used to do  
That made me fall in love with you  
Remind me, oh, baby, remind me

[Sebastian:]  
Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
All those mornings I was late for work  
Remind me

[Sebastian and Rachel ] Oh, baby, remind me

[Rachel:] Oh, baby, remind me, baby, remind me  
[Sebastian:] Yeah, you'd wake up in my old t-shirt  
[Rachel:] Remind me, yeah, oh  
[Sebastian:] Baby, remind me

Rachel had tears streaming, she remembered every moment and every second with Sebastian. No matter how many times she wanted to forget him, she couldn't.

Sebastian: Do you know how much I love you?

Rachel: Remind me...

Sebastian smiled and pulled Rachel into a hard kiss. The crowd cheered. They continued to kiss and Sebastian held her not wanting to let go.

Rachel: How long are you here for?

Sebastian: Forever...if you will have me?

Rachel: What do you think?

Sebastian: I'm home, where I belong. I'll never let go again. I love you Rachel Barbra Berry, hopefully Mrs. Smythe-Berry.

Rachel: I love you too. Now you can continue to remind me at home how much you want me.

Sebastian smirked. "Lead the way baby."

They walked past the guys and smiled.

Sam: Hurt her, I break you.

Blaine: Get a room you two. I don't want to hear you.

Kurt: Use a condom, and a muzzle for meerkat.

Rachel: A muzzle won't be necessary or actually it could be..*winking at Sebastian *

Blaine: Scandalous!

Sebastian: Kinky!

Rachel: Shut up and kiss me Sebastian.

Sebastian kissed her.

Blaine: My eyes! You're dead Smythe.

Sebastian: What a way to go though..pure bliss. Later Klaine and Trout Mouth.

Sebastian picked up Rachel bridal style leaving Callbacks.

Rachel: Is this necessary?

Sebastian: May as well practice the Future Mrs. Sebastian Smythe-Berry.

Rachel: I love the sound of that.

Sebastian: Me too.

*Kiss*

Rachel: We are endgame, Smythe.

Soon arrived at home and well you know what happened from there...

The End

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Happy 40th story to me lol jk


End file.
